Hopelessness
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: This is Sadstuck, so if you hate that kind of stuff, I'd tell you to move on. Warning: Major Character Death, Sadness, Crying, Overdosage, Hanging Short One-shot.


"Please don't do this. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut the hell up Gamzee. This is the fifth. FIFTH time you've cheated on me."

Tavros glared over at me, seeing me begin to tremble and break down in front of him. He shook his head and zipped his suitcase shut. He stepped past me, I moved away from him on instinct. He looked up at me, a neutral stare planted on my face as I cast my eyes down.

"Guess I'll see you. . .whenever." Tavros mumbled, leaning up and giving one final kiss to my cheek, a tear rolling down my opposite cheek. Tavros went down the stairs, not looking back once as he went out the front door to our shared SUV.

I watched out the window, make-up being ruined from all of the tears going down my face.

Nepeta

Kanaya

Terezi

Feferi

. . .Vriska.

None of them were worth this. Why the fuck was I such a stupid motherfucker? I ruined the best relationship I've ever had for stupid one night stands.

Nepeta is now with Equius, they seem to be so, so happy together, they have a little boy and another on the way.

Kanaya is with Rose, they're actually having a child soon, Rose got inseminated. They're having a girl.

Terezi is with Karkat now, they have 5 kids already, due to having triplets, then twins, and now another one coming.

Feferi isn't with anyone yet, Eridan never did work out, Sollux turned out to be gay for the purple clad hipster, but she does seem attracted to one of her coworkers, Jade.

Vriska. . .she's still out there being a whore, though she has talked fondly of a boy named John. But he's with Dave, one of my best bros- well, actually he hates me.

Vriska was always the woman Tavros looked up to, wanted to fuck actually. In high school that's all he ever talked about, pissing me off.

During that time I almost overdosed on esctasy from the depression of hearing Tavros go on and on about the Scene wannabe girl. When she found out she used it against him and actually broke his legs by pushing him down a flight of stairs, and him being fragile broke them almost instantly. While he was in a wheelchair he still fawned after her, making me sick.

During those last two years of high school I saved up enough money to buy Tavros a pair of bionic legs. All my money went into it, even Kurloz helped me save up money. My dad couldn't of cared less, just giving me a hundred bucks every week. My 'Allowance' which he ways assumed I spent on drugs, which I actually cut myself off of.

Withdrawal was a bitch.

I groaned in pain as I felt my heart begin to break slowly, the affect of Tavros leaving me caused me to bend over, wrapping my arms around myself as I breathed, trying to catch my breath. I shut my eyes tightly and a sob escaped me.

I wobbled over the bedside and opened the drawer, taking out painkillers, they'll have to do.

I never thought Tavros would leave me, being an inconsiderate asshole made me believe that'd he'd stay with me even after cheating on him and lying about where I went at night.

I poured out a handful of pills, tipping my head back as I swallowed them down, handful by handful. At first I didn't feel anything until I started to feel calmer a few minutes later, I laid down on the bed, curling up as the feeling of my heart slowing down calmed me. I closed my eyes, not even realizing that the calmness was my heart stopping.

Suddenly everything stopped.

12345

As I drove the car down the highway my heart began to hurt, I loved Gamzee so so much. He was amazing, he paid for everything we ever did, he treated me like a king. He spent time with me- when he wasn't out cheating.

My hands tightened on the wheel.

Out of all of the people he could of cheated on me with, Vriska. Why her? Then again she was very, VERY seductive. Maybe he just couldn't resist. . .But how do I know that he didn't bring any diseases back with him? She was a very well known prositute.

. . . . .

. . .Gamzee was filing in papers for adoption. Being off drugs for 7 years was great for him. He wanted to adopt at least 3 kids, raise them and love them, they were even going to accept the applications I heard from Feferi.

He was going to propose- I know this because I saw the ring in the sock drawer, horrible place to hide it, he knew I did the laundry, it's almost like he wanted me to see it. . .

I breathed in sharply, turning the car quickly in a U turn, making people honk at me, reminding me even more of Gamzee. I raced back to the house, it looked the same as I stepped in, I don't know what I expected, a rampage? I yelled for Gamzee, not getting a reply I ran up the stairs, expecting to find Gamzee sitting there crying and imaging him running up to me in happiness.

Instead I was met with his figure laying there, not moving at all, not even the movement of his chest moving up and down from breathing was seen. A orange pill bottle laying next to him, some pills laying next to him, and a slight foam coming out of his mouth.

I stood there, shock filled my body and I didn't even feel myself move towards him, but he got bigger and bigger until I dug my face into his neck and hugged him.

I couldn't hear anything, not even my own voice screaming at him to wake up. I grabbed my cellphone and called for an ambulance, my voice shaky the entire time, somehow getting our address out.

I held on to his body until they got there, pulling me off, I screamed at them to let me stay with him, they allowed it until they brought him into the ER.

12345

I was curled up on one of the dark chairs, back aching from it. Gamzee was dead. The doctor had just came out and told me there was no way to save him, that the pills had already worked into his system, making his heart stop completely with no hope of bringing it back up to life without problems or paralization below the neck, I knew Gamzee didn't deserve that.

A person sat down next to me, I looked up and saw a pale woman with short cut brunette hair and jade green eyes there, she had a forlone look on her face as she stared down at me. She rubbed my back and I hugged her, crying violently as I dug my fingers into her dress. She continued to shoosh me and rub my head as I cried.

"I am so sorry Tavros. I cannot believe he is dead." Kanaya said, I looked up at her, noticing tears prickling at the edges of her eyes before my own eyes filled with tears, I sobbed even harder, a headache beginning to form at the back of my head from the constant crying.

"Let's go Tavros. We should pick up the body and plan for a funeral." Kanaya said, giving me a kiss on top of my head.

"I shouldn't be planning a funeral! I should be planning my wedding! This isn't. . . .it's disgusting! This just can't be happening. Please tell me this is a dream. That this is all of a dream and that I'm going to wake up next to Gamzee and he's going to be smiling at me with his perfect teeth, hair a mess as always from sleep and purple eyes lighting up as I mention making waffles for breakfast!" I sobbed, letting Kanaya go as I dug my face into my hands, rubbing violently at my cheeks and eyes, people in the waiting room gave me strange looks which I ignored.

Kanaya watched helplessly as I went on my rant, laying a hand gently on my shoulder and standing up.

"Tavros. . .I'm so sorry. But it's time to go."

I nodded, crying more as I stood up and leaned on to her for support.

12345

Kanaya let me stay the night at her and Roses home, a large mansion, much bigger than mine and. . . Gamzee's home.

Just thinking that made me cry. They gave me a guest room all to myself and left me alone.

That night I killed myself with one of Roses' scarves, knowing I could never be with anyone but Gamzee and knowing I'd see him in the afterlife.

Well, turns out that's complete bullshit.

**A/N: **. . . .SadStuck makes me sad and I wrote one. Why. WHY. MAKE IT STOP.

I shouldn't of written this, now I'm going to be depressed for the next few days. And Thanksgiving is TOMORROW. Ugh.

Enjoy if you like this kind if stuff.

I suck at writing Sadstuck tho. So you all probably don't find it that sad, I just haven't figured out how to write out emotions that well yet. . . . I'm a beginner, don't judge.

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


End file.
